


Breathe Me In

by softency



Series: JJP ONESHOTS [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cum Inflation, Jaebum is just wanting to help, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Im Jaebum | JB, Rut, Wall Sex, and Jinyoung is too far gone into more feral territory, unintentional exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softency/pseuds/softency
Summary: Jackson:i think Jinyoung is sick? he’s not in class, can you check up on him for me?-Jinyoung:coem ovrei neeqd ysou
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJP ONESHOTS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866577
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Breathe Me In

Jinyoung is on him the moment he gets inside the house. 

He can understand why; his rut hit unexpectedly, but it still gives him a scare when Jinyoung barely even lets him get inside the front door.

He lets out a string of curses as Jinyoung's body presses flush against his back, hot breath already finding the crook of his neck where his own scent is the strongest. 

Jaebum melts back into him, feeling Jinyoung take a deep breath and hold it before exhaling and drawing a shudder from Jaebum instinctively. Jinyoung easily welcomes Jaebum’s body back against his own, his arms wrapping around Jaebum’s middle and securely holding him there as if he’s going to try to run. 

“What happened? You’re on your suppressants, right?” Jaebum inquires, about to ask again when Jinyoung seems to ignore the question, but Jinyoung’s tongue licks over his scent glands and his body jerks hard at the feeling, earning a small rumble from Jinyoung in protest. 

“Recall.” Jinyoung slurs, and Jaebum knows at that point that Jinyoung is farther into rut than he expected, he must be on his second or third day. “Didn’t work.”

It clicks after a moment, there was a suppressant recall a few days ago because the pills were duds. He hadn’t stuck around the TV to see what kind it was, but it’s now obvious it was for alphas. 

“Need you.” He murmurs, littering Jaebum’s neck with breathy kisses. 

“Take what you need.” He responds easily, pressing his body back to Jinyoung and feeling that he’s hard in his pants like he’d expected. 

That’s the go ahead that Jinyoung seemed to be waiting for, because his hips are pressing against his ass. Jaebum’s body lights up, burning hot as Jinyoung’s scent completely surrounds all of his senses. 

One of Jinyoung’s hands dip under his hoodie and smooths up his torso to his chest, running his thumb over his nipple and drawing a small noise out of him. 

“You smell good.” Jinyoung rumbles out, his hips beginning to rock against his ass.

He can feel his own control slipping away rapidly, letting his body relax into whatever Jinyoung is wanting right now. His knees nearly give out when Jinyoung bites at his scent gland but the grip on his waist tightens in time for Jinyoung to support his weight easily. It’s not enough to break the skin, not enough to link both of them together permanently, but the intention is still there and Jaebum can feel slick starting to wet his underwear. 

Hazily Jaebum registers Jinyoung’s hand on his waist moving down and his mind finally catches up while Jinyoung is in the middle of unbuckling his belt. He’s struggling with one hand so Jaebum reaches down with his own and makes quick work of his belt and shoves down his pants to his thighs. 

Jinyoung is impatient, more impatient than he’s ever seen him. 

Jaebum’s underwear is gone in the following seconds as he manages to turn to face Jinyoung, and before he knows it Jinyoung is grabbing handfuls of his ass.

His pants have made it to his ankles and his underwear is just above his knees, rendering him unable to really move too widely with his legs. Jinyoung keeps one hand at his ass but the other slides down his hip to grab his thigh, tugging it closer and letting out a rumble in his chest when he feels resistance. 

“At least let me get undressed.” Jaebum murmurs, tilting his head a tiny bit to the other side since Jinyoung stubbornly has kept his face tucked away in his neck even as he turned. 

Jinyoung grumbles something under his breath before he allows Jaebum to move more freely, his grip loosening enough for Jaebum to toe off his shoes and clumsily strip out of both. Once the sound of his belt hitting the floor reaches Jinyoung’s ears he’s back fully on Jaebum.

This time he’s able to hike Jaebum’s leg up against his hip, and after a moment he tugs on the other, urging him to wrap both of them around his waist. Jaebum follows the directions easily, making a small jump and his legs wrap around Jinyoung’s middle as hands firmly grip his upper thighs. 

It happens in a blur, one moment he’s adjusting his grip on his shoulders and the next he’s slammed against the wall near the door. He barely has any time to recover before lips are roughly pressed against his own, dragging him into a filthy kiss and leaving no room for Jaebum to take back any sort of control. 

Jinyoung is intent on overtaking him, possessively needing Jaebum to submit to him. Normally Jaebum wouldn’t give in so easily, he’d make Jinyoung work for it, but right now with Jinyoung’s scent completely muffling his senses he doesn’t hesitate to let Jinyoung do and take all he wants.

A hand moves from his thigh back up to his ass, trailing down until a finger brushes against his hole, making Jaebum jerk in his hold. His body is already wanting it, craving Jinyoung, so anything is going to set him off. 

“Fuck!” Jaebum hisses as Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate to slip one finger into him, a soft pleased rumble echoing from his chest at the way Jaebum’s body easily welcomes him in. A tongue joins his own in his mouth as soon as he’d spoken like he’s intent on keeping Jaebum’s focus, not letting him drift even a tiny bit.

The next time Jinyoung slips in more it’s two fingers joining, making Jaebum let out a sound of protest, the sudden stretch pushing his limits. He knows Jinyoung won’t intentionally hurt him, but he certainly will push him to the edge of his breaking point. 

Squirming a bit in his hold, Jaebum moves to tangle his hands in Jinyoung’s hair to ground himself, and thankfully that helps. 

One of Jinyoung’s hands leaves and Jaebum tilts his head back, connecting with the wall with a painless thump. He knows hazily what he’s doing, he’s never done it around Jinyoung, but right now the other seems to need it right now. 

Jaebum tilts his head further, making a show of baring his neck.

Immediately, a loud, low pitched growl echoes through the home. 

Lips find his neck again, sucking, biting, licking with clear intent to _claim_ him. There’s a clear, barely audible rumbling emitting from Jinyoung. Not exactly in a purring way, but more of a possessive sound. He knows Jaebum has submitted to him, he knows he’s got Jaebum right where he wants him. 

The fingers are suddenly gone moments later and Jaebum lets out a loud whine in protest, wiggling his hips before Jinyoung’s hands are both back tightly gripping his hips. At this rate, he’ll be lucky if he doesn’t look like he’s gotten mauled by a bear after this is all done. 

_“Please.”_ He begs, too intoxicated on the pheromones rolling off Jinyoung in waves to feel shame about begging so easily. 

He feels something slide against his ass and he almost sobs in relief, realizing Jinyoung had dropped his sweatpants finally. 

He lets out a soft mantra of _‘yes yes yes’_ as he feels Jinyoung’s cock press against his hole. Jinyoung lets the head slip inside, pausing for a few long moments and nearly driving Jaebum crazy with it. 

Jinyoung takes it teasingly slow, drawing it out as he sinks into him. He can never manage to get used to just how _big_ Jinyoung is, every single time it makes his head spin with how full he makes him feel. 

They’re both still for a few seconds, letting Jaebum take a few breaths as Jinyoung lifts his head and gives him a grin bordering feral before he’s snapping his hips into Jaebum. The sudden spike of pleasure sends Jaebum’s mind back spinning again, his back arching off the wall as his body and mind are just craving _more._

The pace Jinyoung sets right off the bat is brutal and unrelenting. Every time their hips connect Jaebum is jostled in his grip, moving him up the wall with the force behind the thrusts. Jaebum’s hands tangle tightly in Jinyoung’s hair, dragging rumbling noises out from him every time he pulls. 

He can’t do much but let Jinyoung control it all, he can’t even form more than two words at a time right now. 

It doesn’t take long before Jinyoung’s lips find him again, claiming his lips and licking into his mouth. Jaebum parts his lips to let him take all he wants, squirming a bit when Jinyoung starts to hit his prostate dead on and drawing a yell from him. 

That seems to spur Jinyoung on, his thrust getting rougher and Jaebum feels a bit of resistance beginning to happen.

**_Knock Knock Knock_ **

Jaebum’s eyes fly fully open, looking at the door as his heartbeat rises even further. 

A low rumble echoes around him, snapping his attention back to Jinyoung just in time to feel Jinyoung snap his hips roughly into him and this time something even bigger stretches into him, muffling a loud moan in a kiss Jinyoung pins him with. 

In the back of his head he thinks he hears the sound of keys turning and the doorknob turning, but Jinyoung is overwhelming him again.

**_“Jinyoung?”_ **

His knot locks them together and the feeling is intense enough to push him over the edge unexpectedly, a loud moan ripping from him as his cum paints both of their stomachs. 

Jaebum feels Jinyoung’s breath hit his neck right against his scent glands, kicking his body further into overdrive. 

A plastic bag drops to the ground with a clatter and there’s what Jaebum thinks is two pairs of footsteps rushing back out the door as soon as Jinyoung lets out a threatening snarl, obviously not too keen on the idea of someone seeing either of them like this. 

But Jinyoung doesn’t stop, even when there’s the fact that someone just walked in on them fucking like teenagers against a wall. 

If anything, he gets more intent on rocking his hips inside of Jaebum, his knot growing to the point where it presses hard against his prostate with every movement, making Jaebum’s entire body quake in over-sensitivity. 

The door slams back shut, startling Jaebum again a tiny bit.

He takes to licking and lightly biting at Jaebum's scent glands as something finally gives and Jaebum nearly whites out at the feeling of Jinyoung’s cum slowly beginning to fill him up to the brim. 

But then Jinyoung moves his mouth a few inches higher and _bites,_ he bites down hard enough to break the skin and draw blood, and it throws Jaebum into another orgasm. He can feel Jinyoung jerk against him when he tightens around him again, still steadily spilling inside of him to where he begins to feel like he can’t take anymore, letting out a soft whine and shifting a bit. 

After a few more rocks against him Jinyoung finally stills, both of them breathing heavily like they just ran a marathon before Jinyoung licks over the wound as almost an apology, cleaning it up the best he can at the moment. 

In some delusional part of his mind, he wonders what it would have been like if Jinyoung's mouth hadn’t moved, if he’d _bitten_ and _mated_ him. 

He doesn’t let his mind wander any farther than that.

There’s the sound of a deep breath drawing into Jinyoung before they’re suddenly moving, making Jaebum yelp and scramble to hold onto him properly. Jinyoung seems to be in the right mind enough to bring them to his bedroom, making an effort not to shift too much for both of their sake as he lays down on his back, bringing Jaebum with him to lie on his chest. 

Then… He realizes there’s something weird.

It doesn’t take a moment longer for Jinyoung to realize it since they’re evenly pressed against each other now, a low, content rumble reverberating through his chest and one of his hands gently resting against Jaebum’s lower back.

“You’d look… good with pups.” Jinyoung murmurs sleepily, sounding like he’s seconds away from drifting off already. 

Jaebum feels his cheeks heat up what must be a bright red, shifting a little bit since it’s a bit uncomfortable with his stomach slightly bigger from Jinyoung’s cum. It’s not unbearable, but he still doesn’t have the heart to remind Jinyoung he can’t get pregnant. 

“Mated with pups… so pretty.” Jinyoung murmurs, already slipping into sleep and Jaebum decides to just not respond and to follow him into a much needed sleep break. 

He doesn’t focus on how good the bite feels on his neck, and he lets himself relax against him, drifting off to sleep in no time. 

_Maybe he’ll bring it up another time._

_Besides, they're going to have questions from everyone to answer after that._

**Author's Note:**

> i am backkkk with 'you request i write' FINALLY  
> work started up again so I haven't been home much, that's why it'll take like x2 as long as it used to for me to put out another fic :( i'll be back in a few days to correct anything on this one.
> 
> you can always send something in you want to see written/a kink you don't see enough in the tag and I will slowly get around to it!!
> 
> feel free to drop them on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/softency) or chat w/ me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softency) <3


End file.
